The invention relates to removable storm windows and brackets therefor.
Conventional methods of protecting windows against adverse weather conditions include nailing plywood over the window or covering the window with permanently attached hinged shutters which are swung together over the window when required and are swung apart and decorative in nature when not being used. Further, removable protectable panels are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,568,195; 2,572,764; 2,878,536; 3,745,704; and Canada Pat. No. 687,915. These patents disclose upper and lower brackets mounted adjacent to the window structure and a panel of heavy material held in place between the two brackets to protect the window.